


The stars aligned with you

by Yellowpillows



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, soft people made for each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowpillows/pseuds/Yellowpillows
Summary: Inspired by another fanfic called Whiskey & LilliesIt's been over 2 years since Hope Solo was given the choice to retire honorably or get her contract terminated. She chose to retire and now 2 years later, Kelley surprises her with a visit. Their relationship never really ended, just faltered through the distance.Will the universe bring them together through the highs and lows?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I will try to update weekly on this story. This was based on Whiskey and Lillies except without the huge AU. I would recommend you check that story out it is in the O'solo fandom. 
> 
> A quick reminder that these events never happened in real life. I understand and respect both Kelley and Hope and look up to them so much. I just really like their personality and want to write about characters that have their names and personalities. Remember, their personalities could be really different than what we think it is. And please please do not let ANY fic or rumor change the way that you perceive or respect these wonderful people (unless proven true of course;)
> 
> Thank you! Have a dandy time reading.

It’s been 2 years since the unbeatable goalkeeper retired. Hope and her teammates stayed radio silent for a long time. It didn’t really matter to her or hurt, but coming from a certain defender it did. For a whole year, Kelley didn’t text, call, or attempt to contact her. Things had been good between them, sure very unlabeled but good. They’ve always had a thing between them, mostly unaddressed to them and the world. They were in a bliss during Rio in their own little bubble, then Hope left. 

 

Some idiot decided to stick a microphone in Hope’s face and before she knew it Jill was giving her two options, retire with honor or get her contract dishonorably terminated. Hope leaving, shattered Kelley more than she would let on, her personality during camps became dim and she would rather stray to the side alone than socialize. It killed Kelley because she knew that she was getting into, so has no right to be upset. It took her 2 whole months of staring at her phone and rereading old texts to muster up the courage and text. She had so many questions like  _ did I mean nothing? Where are you? What’s next? _ There were so many thoughts running through her head, so many strings. The old connection was there, they couldn’t help it. After the first text they quickly became fast friends again, facetiming, texting, and daily calls. 

 

Kelley just got home from her last Nwsl regular season game. She was frustrated that Sky Blue didn’t make it into playoffs. Her team had worked so hard only to fall short. Kelley sighed in frustration and dropped her stuff on the floor and jumped on the couch. She got out her phone and called Hope. The keeper picked up after 3 rings.

 

“Hey Kelley, I saw the game squirrel you played your heart out.” Hope never failed to make Kelley’s heart flutter even from 2,000 miles away. 

 

“I could’ve done better. I let my team down.” Kelley sighed defeatedly. She got off the couch and went to grab some chocolate milk. Kelley leaned against the counter with a bottle of chocolate milk in one hand and the phone in the other. Sam bursted through the door with her stuff in tow and threw a quick nod towards Kelley. Kelley mouthed Hope to Sam and the girl smirked at her and winked earning an eye roll.

 

“You didn’t let me down. Stop being so hard on yourself. You’re always your own biggest hater. I think you did great at keeping the game going and making great passes and creating opportunity. ”  Hope was currently decked out in her Sky Blue gear in her living room. 

 

“I have a surprise for you.” Kelley said grinning, she had planned to surprise Hope by flying in tomorrow.

 

“What is it?” Kelley couldn’t see Hope but she could picture her face lighting up.

 

“You’re just gonna have to see, it’s on it’s way to you.” Kelley replied goofily. 

 

“I’ll tell you when I receive it.” Hope replied nonchalantly but she actually pretty excited. 

“It’s a fragile package so be careful.” Kelley replied laughing at her own jokes. Kelley heard a loud shatter in the background through the phone.

  
“Kells, umm I got to go I’ll call you back.” Hope said panically Kelley opened her mouth to ask what happened but the older girl had already hung up. 

 

Kelley send Hope a quick text reminding her to text her when she finished whatever it was she was doing. She plugged in her phone and went to take a shower. 

 

A big question that was thrown around in her head a lot was what if Hope didn’t want to see her? It had taken her a while to open the girl back up she didn’t want to ruin things now. Kelley shook the thought from her head and stepped out of the shower wrapping herself up in a fluffy towel. 

 

She packed really light for the next day quickly throwing her stuff in a small bag and tidying her room. Sam popped in at one point and flopped onto her bed.   
“I just made that Samm.” Kelley complained groaning.

 

Sam ignored the comment and pointed towards her bags, “Where you off to?” 

 

Kelley thought for a minute before replying nervously, “I’m visiting Hope in seattle.” 

 

Sam’s eyes widened, “Kells are you sure that’s a good idea.” Sam knows everything, she was the one that put Kelley’s broken pieces back together after Hope left. She was the one to hold Kelley in the middle of the night when she sobbed and couldn’t hang on. She was the one who sacrificed dates with her girlfriend because Kelley wasn’t ok. 

  
“She didn’t hurt me, that wasn’t her decision.” Kelley replied.

 

Sam raised her eyebrow, “Her not talking to you for a whole year wasn’t her decision?” 

 

“It was Sam, it was also my decision. Just like me visiting her is my decision, please just support me on this.” Sam simply nodded and pulled Kelley in for a hug, “If she hurts my best friend again I’m gonna need her address.” She said in her Australian charm.

 

“You wanna get some thai take out and watch American Ninja Warriors?” Sam asked getting her phone out. It was a tradition that every Saturday after games was dubbed as  _ Roommate/Best Friend bonding time. _

 

Kelley nodded, “I want extra spice on my curry or I’m not tipping.” Everytime Kelley orders Red Curry they always forget to add her extra spice. This results in her dumping too much Sriracha sauce and keeping a straight face when Sam told her  _ “I told you so.” _

 

Kelley grabbed her phone seeing a text from Hope come in. 

 

Hope Yolo: Sorry, something just fell from my shelf and knocked down a few things.

 

Kelley: You ok?

 

Hope: I’m ok:) I’m gonna go to the movies with some friends so I’ll text you tomorrow?

 

Kelley: Have fun Hopey.

  
Hope: Don’t call me that squirrel. 

 

Kelley: You love it.

 

Hope: I do. Goodnight Kells.

 

Kelley smiled to herself, this time tomorrow hopefully she was going to be with Hope. 

 

They two roomates ended up falling asleep on the couch after choking on Red Curry and rooting on their favorite ninja warriors. Kelley woke up face first on the ground with Sam on the couch, she groaned and looked at the clock doing a double take when she realized she only had 20 minutes to get to the airport. Kelley jolted up almost hitting the table and bolted to her room to grab her stuff, she thanked her past self for being smart and packing ahead of time. Kelley went back downstairs to make Sam drive her to the airport.

 

Sam was already up trying to make herself a cup of coffee. Kelley plopped her stuff by the door and tossed her keys at Sam who caught them after it almost hit her.

 

“Dude, you need to drive me to the airport I’m so late.” Kelley asked frantically walking into the garage and throwing her stuff in the trunk.

 

Sam sighed defeatedly at her best friend’s antics and dropped her coffee mug in the sink before following after her. 

 

Kelley was thankful the drive from their apartment to the airport was a short one or she’d never make it.

 

“Dude, how long are you staying?” Sam asked, focusing on the road.

 

Kelley was hardcore stressing out because she was making sure she had everything in tow.

 

“Umm...dude I don’t know, I’ll be back probably next week.” Kelley was digging through her bag trying to find her passport.

“Bingo” she muttered pulling it out.

 

“Does she know you’re coming?” Sam asked.

 

“Uhh, no.” Kelley sighed defeatedly realizing this could potentially be a horrible idea. 

 

Sam shook her head, she knew Kelley was impulsive but she’d never thought she’d be this impulsive. 

 

“I really hope you know what you’re doing.” Sam could be goofier than Kelley but she was also the mature one. She’s always keeping Kelley in line when she needed some sense but when it came to Hope Solo, Sam knew she couldn’t be convinced. There was something special about Hope, sure to Sam she sounded like a real asshole, but maybe she’s a bit biased. 

 

They pulled into the drop off zone and Kelley hopped out of the car and grabbed her stuff. She stuck her head through the passenger’s window.

 

“Try not to miss me too much.” She said smugly, Sam stuck her tongue out at her. 

 

“Call me if you need anything.” Sam said smiling.

 

Kelley nodded and walked off into the airport. It only took her about 15 minutes to get through security and she made it to the boarding area with 2 minutes to spare. The boarding process had already started but she was in boarding group C since she bought her tickets late.

 

She spent the next hour trying to tune out the crying of babies on the plane with shitty love songs that only reminded her of Hope. Kelley gave up on the music meditation and started to use the in-flight wifi to message Hope.

 

Kelley:Heyo Solo

 

Hope: Hey, just got back from the supermarket what’s up?

 

Kelley: Not much just laying around my house, you should expect your package delivered later today:)

 

Hope: I’m excited! Dare I ask what it is?

 

Kelley: Nope.

 

Hope: I miss you. More than you know.

  
Kelley:I think I can imagine.

 

Kelley spent the rest of the flight messaging Hope, she eventually had to disconnect from the wifi because they started landing. The air in Seattle was a lot more humid than she ever imagined, but the great view and the people made up for it. Kelley’s favorite thing was people, being surrounded by people. Most people could probably tell from her outgoing personality but her favorite part is the movement. People move and talk and are always moving, she loved being surrounded by change and movement. That’s why big cities call to her, she loved that feeling of being surrounded by people who didn’t know her name or story. The endless possibility that surrounded her. 

 

It took her awhile to stumble her way out of the airport and into a taxi. Her nerves were on full-blown, she was starting to doubt herself. Her relationship with Hope is yet again uncharted, the feelings are definitely still there. So why was she here? Why was she in the middle of a city she didn’t know trying to seek a person that might have a slight chance of not wanting her there. When it came to Hope, Kelley has never made good choices. She was tired of not knowing where they stood. Maybe that’s why she’s here. They’ve never settled down enough to have time to dictate what they were.

 

The taxi dropped her off at a townhouse block, the building was beautiful. It overlooked the mountains and a city square. Kelley smiled to herself, this whole place felt so Hope, everything reminded her of the girl. She swung her bag over her shoulders and walked up to her door, Kelley took a breathe and knock on the door. She heard footsteps and seconds later came face to face with Hope. 

 

“Delivery for Hope Solo?” She said very unsure of herself, offering Hope a small smile. Hope looked surprised, she stepped outside and wrapped Kelley in a tight hug. It felt like a eternity before they pulled away from each other. Kelley stared straight into her eyes, her stupid dreamy blue eyes that made her feel safe and at home. It felt like her instincts just took over as she closed the gap and captured Hope’s lips in a searing kiss long overdue. 

  
The kiss was over as soon as it started. Kelley pulled back and started apologizing frantically, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for that to happen.” Hope smirked at her but her smile quickly faded.

 

“Kelley, I’m glad that happened, we need to address what we are but I have to tell you something. You have to promise not to freak out.” Hope looked scared, and small the only time Kelley ever saw her like this was after the rough crowds at Rio. 

 

Kelley raised her eyebrow and nodded, “Do you wanna go inside and talk?” she asked.

 

Hope thought for a second, “I don’t think that’s a good idea, let’s talk right here.”

 

Kelley started internally freaking out, “Hope..what’s going on.” 

 

Hope took a breath, “I don’t know how to tell you this.” She rocked uncomfortably on her heels and fidgets with her shirt. Kelley grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze urging her on.

 

“I have a kid, a daughter, she’s 5 and her name is Haley.” She said, Kelley’s eyes widened. Out of all the things that could’ve come out of Hope’s mouth this was definitely not expected. Hope stared at her for a few seconds, the girl was obviously tongue-tied so she decided to continue.

 

“It was a important decision I made a bit after 2015, I’m sorry that I kept this from you. I just didn’t want well….this reaction you’re having right now.” Kelley looked up at her and blew out a breath.

 

“You sure know how to surprise a girl.” She said finally giving Hope a much needed smile.

 

“This doesn’t affect us sorting things out. It’s up to you if you want to meet her. I want to make sure you’re not going to run or if things go wrong between us that you’re not going to hurt her.” Hope said acknowledging the biggest question that was in the air.

 

Kelley nodded, “I’m not going to give up on us just because you have a kid. I wanna get to know her...if you’ll let me.” Hope was very surprised on how well Kelley was currently taking this. 

 

“Here’s your chance to run.” Hope halfly jokes at her. Kelley shook her head and closed the gap between them again, this time Kelley didn’t pull back. After that whole revelation, they dropped her stuff off in Hope’s bedroom and settled down on the couch.

 

“She’s taking a nap right now. Is it ok if I introduce you as a friend?” Hope asked not sure where they stood.

 

“Of course, we’ll talk later though right?” Kelley asked. Hope nodded and got up to go clean up the toys currently thrown all over the living room floor.  

 

Haley woke up about 20 minutes later, Kelley was stunned when the small girl emerged from her bedroom running and full of energy. She had brown eyes and dark hair, her face shape oddly similar to Hope’s.  _ Wait, was she biologically Hope’s? _

 

“Hey baby, you want some chocolate milk?” Hope asked lifting Haley into the air and spinning her around. The girl’s laughter echoing through the house. Kelley just sat on the couch and looked at the duo, she was surprised with how good Hope was with her. 

 

Hope got Haley settled down on the couch in front of Kelley with a cup of chocolate milk.

 

“Hal, this is Kelley a friend of mommy’s.” The girl looked up at her and smiled, her chocolate milk mustache evident on her lips. Kelley shot her a goofy grin, “My favorite drink is chocolate milk.” she said the Haley.    
  


“Me too!” The girl said, Hope’s phone started ringing she went off into her room to answer it.

 

Kelley was very amused at how easy and outgoing Haley was. The girl immediately started chatting about everything with her like she had known Kelley her whole life. When Hope came out of her room Kelley was helping Haley clean up some toys that she had gotten out. 

 

“Everything ok?” Kelley asked looking up at Hope who was peering at them from the side of the room.

 

“Yea. Rapinoe said that she could watch Haley tonight.” Hope said. Haley squealed, “I love aunty Meg.” she informed Kelley. 

 

“Hey what about me?” Kelley asked tickling Haley, Hope laughed her heart filling at how easily Kelley bonded with her daughter. 

 

“You are almost there.” Haley got out through her laughter. The three of them spent the following hours playing board games with Haley. Kelley was surprisingly relaxed about this whole situation, she warmed up well to Haley which warmed Hope’s heart. Rapinoe came and picked Haley up around 5 and Kelley and Hope decided to make mac and cheese for dinner. 

Kelley was quietly drying the dishes that Hope was washing. They worked in a perfect sync, catching secret glances both ways.

 

Hope was the one to break the silence, “I was scared you know.” Kelley met her eyes in response, “Scared of what?” she asked.

 

“I was scared I was going to screw things up with you whenever we were together. I just thought that if we never talked about what we were it would hurt less. I know now I ended up hurting you more.” 2 years ago this was not something that Kelley could ever imagine Hope confessing to her. She could see how much more willing the former keeper was willing to open up. 

 

“You did hurt me. But I also didn’t fight for us.” Kelley acknowledged that they were probably both to blame for hurting each other. 

 

“Is she biologically yours?” Kelley asked curiously, it was a question that has been on her mind since she first saw Haley.

 

“No, she’s biologically Marcus’, he’s my brother. Marcus ended up in rehab and I got full custody of Haley since he was a single father. She knows she’s not biologically mine but it doesn’t really bother her.” They finished the dishes and sat down together on the couch. 

“She has your eyes. They’re beautiful” Kelley said, seeing the slight blush she earned from Hope. 

 

“How do we start again?” Kelley asked. Kelley has asked herself this question for weeks now, she knew that they couldn’t go back to the way they were but she never really got past that.

  
“How about I take you on a date.” Kelley started grinning up at Hope. “You wanna go to the movies? I can ask Megan to watch her for a few more hours.” Hope got out her phone and started texting Rapinoe.

 

Kelley caught Hope by surprise by wrapping her into a hug. “I’ve missed you so much.” They sat together in a simple embrace for some time while Hope pulled up the time schedule for the theater. 

 

They decided on watching the Justice League movie after some good amount of bickering. Hope had originally wanted to watch IT but Kelley told her that Gal Gadot was in Justice League and that it was against the law to not watch it. She ended up winning with a killer pout of her face. 

 

At the theater Hope intertwined their fingers together and Kelley swore she was going to have a heart attack or faint by the end of the night. She was completely wrapped up in Hope and she had never felt more at home. 

 

The movie ended at 9 and on the way back home Hope drove by Rapinoe’s house to pick up a very sleepy Haley. 

 

“She’s out like a light.” Megan whispered as Hope picked her daughter up to carry her to the car. 

 

“Thanks for watching her dude. I really appreciate it.” Hope whispered, she opened the back door of her suv and strapped her kid into the booster seat, Haley stirred but didn’t wake up. 

 

“She really sleepy,” Hope said getting back into the car as quiet as possible. Kelley nodded and smiled looking back at Haley.

  
“I want to get to know her,” Kelley said looking over at Hope.

 

“You will don’t worry, you wanna go to the mall with us tomorrow?” Hope asked, she needed some new clothes for herself. 

 

“Duh. Of course, I wanna go.” Kelley replied jokily punching Hope on the arm. 

 

“Thanks for taking me to the movies.” She said again, they had a great time. At the end of the movie both of them hadn’t even noticed that they were snuggled tightly together.

 

“Do you think you like me enough for a second date, Ms. O’hara?” Hope asked a teasing smile resting on her lips. 

 

“I think I do, Ms. Solo,” Kelley replied planting a kiss on Hope’s cheek. 

 

Kelley would never admit it but falling asleep in Hope’s arms after 2 years, she almost cried. 

  
Hope felt like home. Home included Haley. Kelley never wanted to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below if you hate or love this fic? Enjoy!
> 
> Ps. This was kind of short I apologize I just really wanted to update so people didn't think I just abandoned this fic.
> 
> Pps. Kevin is Kelley's nickname on Sky Blue (for any confusion)

The first thing Kelley felt in the morning was a giant lump jumping on the bed. It was Haley trying to wake her up saying “I’m hungry!” if she wasn’t so cute Kelley would totally be annoyed. 

“Alright Hal, I’m getting up.” Kelley groaned out at her realizing that Hope was already up. She sat up and stretched popping her joints.

“My mom made chocolate pancakes!” Haley said excitedly dragging Kelley to the dining room. Hope laughed when she saw the sight before her eyes. Kelley sat down with Haley and Hope at the table and started eating.

“Thank you for breakfast.” Kelley said her mouth filled with pancakes already.

“Slow down, you might inhale one.” Hope answered. 

Kelley ignored her and continued to eat as fast as she can and Haley tried to race her. Hope couldn’t help when a grin was plastered on her face. She got out her phone and secretly recorded the two girls trying to trash talk each other and seeing who could eat the most pancakes (Kelley won of course). 

After breakfast Hope wrangled Haley into a special outfit that only came out during game day. When the daughter-mother duo emerged from Haley’s room Kelley’s mouth dropped open, it was the cutest sight she had ever seen. Haley was standing there with a pair of black sweatpants on and a O’hara sky blue jersey. 

“Oh my god that’s adorable.” Kelley said gasping. Hope grinned and plopped down by Kelley who was perched on the couch. 

“You know who that jersey belongs to Hal?” Kelley asked picking the girl up and sitting her down in her lap. Haley nodded, “It’s yours. Me and mommy watch all your games.” Kelley raised an eyebrow and kissed Hope on the cheek.

“You do?” Kelley asked. “How would you like to see one live?” She asked the young girl who immediately got excited.

The three girls headed to the mall, Kelley wasn’t the biggest fan of the mall. She had always been fine with the clothes in her closet, plus she had to be in training gear half the time anyways. She took Haley to the toy store to look around while Hope got to go browse some shops around the mall. 

“Haley do you want to go get ice cream? Kelley asked, it was mainly to bribe the 4 year old out of the toy store because she had been there for over 20 minutes now refusing to leave. 

Haley’s eyes lit up as she heard the world ice cream, Kelley took that as a good sign. The toddler got tired of walking and stuck her arms out. Kelley was confused for a second before she realized that Haley wanted her to carry her. She lifted her up and they headed off to find some ice cream. Kelley was new to this whole kid thing, she didn’t even know where they stood completely but she felt at ease. She felt at ease when Haley asked her questions and even when the young girl fell asleep on her shoulders. It was quite the sight for Hope.

“What’d you do to my kid O’hara?” Hope asked putting down her bags. 

“We got ice cream and she ran around for a little bit so I think she’s worn out.” Kelley replied.

Hope smiled and got up again grabbing her bags, “Alright let’s head home, I think she needs a nap and we can watch a movie.” Hope tapped on Haley’s shoulders, the girl opened her eyes and looked at her. 

“You want mommy to carry you?” Haley shook her head and nuzzled back into Kelley’s neck. Kelley chuckled and they walked back to the car. They put Haley down for a nap and settled on the couch together. Kelley was browsing through the movies on Netflix and decided on one. They barely watched the movie, most of their time was spent at watching each other.

“Can I kiss you?” Hope asked lifting her head off Kelley’s shoulders. 

 

“Depend, will you be my girlfriend?” Kelley asked grinning tilting her head to the side. Hope just laughed and leaned in capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. The rest of the movie was very much forgotten after that point. They kept it very PG because Haley was in the next room, Kelley was okay with just being close with Hope.

The following week was spent relearning things about each other, countless dates and bonding with Haley. Hope sat her daughter down and told her that Kelley was her girlfriend and the young girl was beyond ecstatic. The time seemed to pass too quickly for Kelley’s liking and soon enough she found herself on the way to the airport. Haley was in the backseat singing along with Hope to the new Frozen soundtrack. Kelley looked over at her and smiled, Hope’s eyes shined but there was a glimmer of sadness. 

Kelley felt her heart shatter a little when Haley started crying when she realized Kelley was leaving. Hope had to peel her daughter off of Kelley so she could say goodbye to her girlfriend.

“My next camp is in Utah, you should stay at a close hotel or something and come for that week?” Kelley asked giving Hope her best puppy dog eyes.

“Kells, I’m not sure I’m ready to see people and have to...mingle, especially with her.” She said gesturing down to the girl wrapped around her legs swinging around. 

“Think about it? You could stay for a few nights in a nearby hotel and explore the city? And when I have a day off I could explore with you guys. And I’d get to dress the little one in a KO jersey.” Kelley reasoned knowing that Hope was about to cave. Hope nodded, “I’ll think about it.” She closed the gap between them and kissed Kelley gently savoring it. Kelley wrapped her arms around Hope’s waist and buried her head in Hope’s chest staying there for a second. There right then there was something left unsaid, a unspoken promise of love but they both knew it was too soon.

“I’ll see you before you know it.” Kelley reassured her and bent down to meet Haley’s eyes.

“You be good for your mommy ok?” Haley nodded and Kelley wrapped her into a giant hug kissing her temple. 

After the big goodbye, Kelley made her way through check ins and security, plopping herself down at the boarding gate. As she She decided to end Sam and text telling her that she was on her way home.

Kevin O’hara: Sam, I’m omw home, at the airport rn. Can you pick me up when I land?

#1 Aussie: Yeah, what time? I might be at practice with Nic.

Kevin O’hara: 4, I’m flying Delta. Is that okay? If it’s not I can get someone else to pick me up.

#1 Aussie: Nah it’s fine we should be finished by then. How was your trip? Did anything happen ;)?

Kevin O’hara: It was great:) I think we’re back together. I have to tell you something big when I get home though.

#1 Aussie: Alright, can you tell me now?

Kevin O’hara:I think we should talk about this face to face.

Kelley knew her friend wouldn’t push anymore because she knew that when Kelley wanted to talk face to face it was usually important. She reflected on the past week and a half, the first moment she met Haley to the moment she left. How different their dynamic was, how comfortable the kid felt around her. It scared Kelley because she still had some growing up to do herself, how could she positively inspire this young kid. It clicked right there that as she spent time falling back in love with Hope (not like she ever fell out of love in the first place) that she had fallen in love with Hope’s daughter too. Of course, it was a different love, it was one filled with goodness and innocence. She wanted to be everything good for Haley, she wanted to give her the world the same time she wanted to give Hope the world. Then right there, Kelley O’hara decided that the Solos were going to be the death of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY! I've been so bad about writing. I promise I didn't abandon this story.Enjoy:)

The look on Sam’s face was priceless when Kelley confided in her that Hope had a daughter.

 

“Hope freaking Solo with a kid? Wait..wait..Kelley O’Hara not freaking out over Hope having a kid?!” Sam seemed to be freaking out more than Kelley, Kelley groaned to herself, she shouldn’t have told Sam. Kelley showed her best friend all the pictures of her and Haley and Hope. She knew that it was probably annoying how much she was talking about them but they were a part of her life now. 

 

“Kev, I’m really glad you guys found your way back to each other.” Sam said after they had an hour long conversation about what this means for Kelley.

 

“Me too.” She was grateful that she had a friend like Sam who could just sit there and simply listen. She knew that Sam was skeptical of Hope at first and probably still is but it helped that she had her back no matter what. 

 

Hope was surprised when Kelley asked her if she could put Haley on the phone so she could talk to her. She assumed that she had something special to say to her daughter but when the realization hit her that the defender was stepping up and being there for her daughter she wanted to cry. 

 

She wanted to cry because 2 years ago she couldn’t have imagined not running away from Kelley, she couldn’t have imagined raising a child. And she probably couldn’t have imagined Kelley not running at the first sight of a child.

 

Kelley asked Haley about pre-school and her friends. She promised her that she would take her out for ice cream next time she saw her if she was good. 

 

They chatted for about 20 minutes before Hope told her that she had to go because they had a doctor’s appointment.

 

Their calls were consistent, on good days when they managed to get their skype set up. Kelley would sit in front of her computer and eat while talking to them. It became part of her life, but the ache inside of her chest that longed for Hope was still there.

 

It accidentally slipped in a conversation with Tobin that her and Hope were back together. Tobin wasn’t really surprised, she knew that sooner or later this was going to happen. She just hoped that none of them screw it up this time. Kelley didn’t tell her about Haley, she hadn’t really asked Hope on if people knew about her. 

 

The week spent in New Jersey was quite uneventful, Kelley just wandered around the city trying to find new coffee shops and worked out. She felt like she should’ve stayed in Seattle longer. The following week she had to leave for the national team camp on tuesday, monday was spent wrestling all of her clothes into her suitcase.

Kelley was in a state of reflection and she knew that her teammates saw it too. She was less social during the past 2 weeks. It wasn’t a bad reflection, it was a good one she was reflecting on where this is taking her life. 

 

The flight from Jersey to Orlando was about 2 hours long. She wasn’t sure when everyone else was flying in but Alex and Syd because they were already there. Before she boarded she texted Hope telling her that she was taking off and shut off her phone.  

 

Kelley swore that the sun was currently burning off her skin, Alex and Syd came to pick her up insisting they go out for lunch. They were currently sitting outside a bistro facing the sun.

 

“Ugh, baby horse how do you deal with this amount of sunshine everyday?” Kelley groaned hiding her face in her arms. She was starting to feel the lack of sleep catch up to her.

 

“Oh you haven’t seen her dump half a gallon of sunscreen on her body before everytime we go outside.” Sydney teased reminiscing on that memory.

 

Kelley had already ripped through her burrito as soon as it was served. They caught up on life and Sydney told funny stories about her teammates. The question that Kelley was praying wouldn't come finally did. 

 

“So, you seeing anyone?” Alex asked, Kelley internally cringed at that question not knowing how to answer.

 

“Nope.” she said faking a confidence but of course Alex saw through her, she was one of her best friends.

 

If Alex noticed Kelley’s hesitation she didn’t bother to point it out but just nodded and the conversation flowed into a different direction. Kelley let out a sigh of relief. 

 

After lunch they headed off to the hotel where the team was meeting. Dawn told them to spend the rest of the day exploring the city, they would have a double training day to following morning. 

 

Kelley was ready to go explore with Tobin when she felt her phone ring, it was Hope. 

 

“Hey.” She picked up the phone. 

 

“Hey Kell, guess what?” Hope asked, Kelley was confused Hope was never one to play this kind of game.

 

“Umm...Haley lost her first tooth?” She guessed, the girl had told her last night that her tooth was loose and that Hope told her if she lost it the tooth fairy would come. Kelley’s heart melted at that last part because she couldn’t imagine Hope being that soft. 

 

“Nope, I’m in Orlando, I think we’re staying 2 blocks away from you.” Hope replied, Kelley’s mouth dropped open, they had actually come.

 

“Oh my god, you’re here? I have the rest of the day off where do you wanna meet?” Kelley was delighted, she didn’t think that Hope would actually consider her offer.

 

“I’ll text you my address. See you soon.” Kelley could hear Hope’s smile as they hung up. Tobin finished her shower coming out of the bathroom in her sports bra and Nike Pros.

 

“Dude put on a shirt.” Kelley said throwing her a blue one. Tobin took it and slipped it on, looking for her jeans.

 

“You ready?” She asked grabbed her jeans from the messy suitcase on the ground and slipped it on.

 

“Actually change of plans, I’m going to meet someone.” Kelley looked up the address on her phone, she could call a Uber and get there in about 10 minutes.

 

“Who?” Tobin asked looking up at her.   
  


“Promise you won’t tell the rest of the team?” Kelley asked even though she knew that Tobin would never let it slip. She was the most loyal person you could confide in. Tobin nodded and sat down on her bed listening.

 

“It’s Hope..She flew in to watch my game.” Tobin looked a little surprised but nodded. “I’ll just tell other people that you had to do something else.” She reassured Kelley who wrapped her in a hug.

 

“Thanks dude.” She was so grateful time after time for Tobin who always stuck by her. Tobin was one of those people that gave you space and let you do your own thing, but if you were making a mistake she would make sure you knew.

 

“Kelley?” Tobin asked, Kelley turned around faced her, “Yeah?”

 

Tobin looked up at her, “Don’t let her hurt you.” was all she said. 

 

Hope met her in the lobby of their hotel with Haley in tow. Haley leaped into her arms and she spun her around.

 

“Alright baby, let mommy say hi.” Hope said walking up to Kelley. Hope wrapped her arms around Kelley and she felt safe. Kelley wrapped her arms around Hope’s neck and stepped on her tiptoes, guiding her into a kiss. 

 

“I’ve missed you, Hope mumbled into the kiss. Kelley pulled back and smiled at her “I have too.”

 

She felt a little hand tug on her shorts. “Kelley, can we go get ice cream.” Haley looked up at her with the best puppy dog eyes, Hope rolled her eyes at her daughter’s tactic. Kelley of course gave in and bought Haley 3 scoops of ice cream before being stopped by Hope. 

 

They were watching her play on the playground from a park bench. “I wish I could sneak you into my hotel room.” Hope wiggled her eyebrows at that innuendo. 

 

“Eager much O’Hara?” She playfully punched her on the shoulder leaning in to settle her head. 

 

“Shut up, I just miss you.” Kelley said.

 

“Well I’m here now, and you’re going to train hard and play fantastically on friday.” Hope wrapped her arms around Kelley’s shoulder pulling her closer. 

 

They took Haley out for ice cream and walked around the city looking at different shops. The afternoon passed very fast. 

 

Hope made sure to remind Kelley to take her recovery seriously and get a full night of sleep before reluctantly kissing her goodnight and letting her go. On the ride home Kelley felt so happy and light, she set the picture they took earlier as her wallpaper and smiled. Hope was smiling happily into the camera while Kelley was trying to hide her face in the crook of her neck. 

 

Kelley returned just in time for team dinner. The team was all very involved with their own conversations so they didn’t notice her slip in 5 minutes late.

 

“So how was it?” Tobin asked her, they were filling up their waters.

 

“It was good, I’ve missed her.” Kelley replied a blush returning to her face. 

 

“How long has this been going on?” Tobin asked her. “About a month now.” Kelley replied walking back to the tables. They sat down by Ashlyn and Ali who was sitting at a more isolated table. 

 

“Hey Kriegy I’ve missed you.” Kelley said grabbing a chair and setting her plate down.

 

“Kelley! How are you my squirrelly?” Ali’s face lit up at the sight of her friends. The four of them just chatted and caught up over dinner. 

 

Kelley had set her phone on the table to eat and Hope was calling her. Ashlyn and Ali took a glance down at it and their eyes shot up wide. The picture that Kelley set as her wallpaper earlier lit up. Kelley’s eyes went wide, she excused herself from the table before answering the call.

 

“When did that happen?” Ashlyn turned to Tobin, the midfielder just shrugged, “Ask her when she comes back.” 

  
Kelley stepped out into the lobby to answer the phone call.

 

“Hey Hope, I’m at dinner right now what’s up?” Kelley asked, she wasn’t expecting that call at all. Hope was very careful about not distracting Kelley during camp or taking her away from team bonding time because she knew how important it was.

 

“I’m sorry for interrupting dinner, I can call later.” Hope replied, she felt guilty that she interrupted dinner.

 

“No, no it’s fine, what’s wrong?” Kelley was curious what this could possibly be about.

 

“Ok, so Haley wouldn’t stop crying about wanting to spend some time with you and she was crying after you left earlier, can you talk to her?” Hope asked sounding a little worn out from her daughter’s crying.

 

“Of course, put her on.” Kelley’s heart sank at that statement, she didn’t realize how attached the young girl was. She always thought that maybe Haley just thought of her as a outsider.

 

“Hey baby girl.”  Kelley sat down on one of the couches at the lobby. A small voice came over the phone.

 

“Kelley, mommy won’t let me see you.” Haley said, Kelley could hear her sniffling.

 

“Well,Hal, I’m here to make sure I play very well for my game on Friday. Remember the one you’re going to watch? I wanted to make sure I impressed you so I’m training very hard.” Kelley reasoned with the girl.

 

“I miss you. Do you not like spending time with me anymore?” Haley asked her voice starting to shake.

 

“Haley, of course not I love spending time with you. I promise after this week I’ll spend all the time with you?” Kelley promised wholeheartedly.

 

“Kelley?” Haley asked. “Yes Hal?” Kelley never expected this kind of bond to form between the two of them in so little time. Of course she felt it but she didn’t know if she was the only one and it was weird. 

 

“Can I come sleep with you tonight?” Haley asked, Kelley heard Hope scold her and soon enough her voice was on too.

 

“She’s not going to stay with you, Kelley.” Hope said apologizing for her daughter.

 

Kelley smiled, “I’m coming to get her, pack a little bag for her.”  She hung up before Hope could protest. 

 

Kelley got up and walked back to the dining room where her teammates were still chatting away.

 

She strolled back to her table, her phone in her hand.

 

“I have to go do something, I’ll be back for game night?”  Kelley promised Ashlyn giving her a high five.

  
“Wait Kelley?” Ali asked as Kelley turned to walk away.

 

“I’ll explain later.” Kelley reassured her and turned to walk towards the staff office. She knew that she had to go to the conference room to go clear Haley’s stay with the staff. Family stays were permitted, like for instance Sydney had Cassius with her sometimes and HAO used to have her kid with her too. She just  didn’t know how this was going to work out because Haley wasn’t technically hers, she had known Haley for 3 weeks but it sure felt like she was her own.

 

“To what do we owe the pleasure?” Dawn was sitting at the conference table with Jill and one of the other press correspondents.

 

“Can I let my, Niece stay with me tonight?” Kelley blurted out, she mentally yelled at herself. 

 

_ “Your niece seriously Kelley? Way to go there’s no way they’ll believe you.” _

 

Dawn raised her eyebrows and looked at Jill, “Well I supposed there’s no rules against that, just  make sure that she doesn’t interfere with training and team bonding.”

Jill confirmed with a head nod, “Kelley?If you have anything you have to tell us anytime, the door’s open.” Jill said, Kelley gulped, it was like Jill saw straight through her. She just simply nodded and slipped out the door. 

 

Hope made sure Kelley knew everything before she let her daughter go. 

  
“I promise she’s in good hands.” Kelley reassured her pulling her in for a kiss. Hope sighed, “She’s liking you more than me.” 

 

“Nah, you’re her mom, she could never love me more, I’m just the cool aunt.” Kelley said winking at her.

 

“You’re not just a cool aunt like Carli, you know that? You’re...you’re more than that.” Hope didn’t know  if she crossed the boundary but the smile on Kelley’s face only made her fall in love with her more.

 

Haley was bouncing with excitement as Kelley hoisted her up. She let her legs swing around Kelley’s waist and rested her head on her shoulders. Kelley smiled at herself, she couldn’t wait to introduce Haley to the team at game night. Even if she had to introduce her as her niece instead of as her sort of daughter? It was probably too soon for that, maybe in the future. Kelley shook the thought from her head as she walked into her room with a now sleepy Haley.

 

She was so glad that Tobin was her roommate, the girl was the chillest person who never asked questions. What Kelley needed right now was for no one to ask her questions. She swore she might actually cry if someone points out the fact that none of her siblings have kids since they all know the O’Hara bunch very well. 

 

Tobin didn’t really ask any questions before immediately starting to bond with Haley. The midfielder was like a child magnet. Haley hid her face in Kelley’s neck as the team filed into the room for game night. The young Solo was awfully shy around the team at first Kelley saw them all eye the child with confusion. Then Kelley saw Carli come into the room looking down at her phone, when her head snapped up and she saw Haley her froze and her eyes widened. 

 

Kelley knew that Carli obviously knew who Haley was. She mentally kicked herself for not connecting this earlier. 

 

“Haley, you wanna hang out with Aunt Tobin for a bit. I’ll be right back ok?” Kelley whispered into the girl’s hair.

 

Haley lifted her head up a nodded, “Okay, I’ll go with Toby.” Tobin shook her head grinning and took Haley from Kelley.

 

The rest of the team was busy in conversation, shooting Haley weird  looks once in a while. Kelley grabbed Carli’s hand and led them out into the hall. 

 

“Why is she here?” Carli whispered as soon as they got outside the door.

 

“She was sad that I wasn’t spending time with her so Haley wanted to spend the night and I agreed.” Kelley said trying to calm Carli down.

 

“How do you even know her?!” Carli asked, Kelley realized that she never really told Carli about what went down with Hope.

 

“Oh..I guess I should start from the beginning huh?” Kelley started to explain.

 

_ Meanwhile inside the room _

Pinoe was confused on why Haley was with Kelley but hey she wasn’t going to complain that she gets to see her favorite little monkey. 

 

“How are you Bubba?” She asked the little one placing her in her lap. Allie and Alex had set up Monopdeal and some of the team gathered around 

 

“Good.” Haley giggled. 

 

“So why are you here kiddo?” Alex asked curiously, earning a glare from Pinoe.

 

“Mommy and I came to watch Kwelly play. I think mommy just missed her girlfriend.” The whole room became silent. Pinoe cursed under her breath and just as everyone got quiet, Carli and Kelley came back to the room.

 

“Kelley, whose kid is this?” Everyone started to ask questions all at once. Haley started to get overwhelmed at the number of adults trying to talk to Kelley at once, she started to cry and reach for her. Pinoe tried to calm her down but she didn’t want anyone but Kelley so se reluctantly handed her over.

 

Kelley took Haley and started bouncing her up and down.

 

“Shh, baby it’s okay. They’re just curious. It’s ok, I’m here.” She said not noticing how motherly she sounded. 

 

After Kelley calmed her down and Carli took Haley out for a walk, everyone wanted answers.

 

“Kells I love you but you can’t just bring a child in here and not expect us to ask some questions.” Heather was the first one to clearly get her point across.

 

“Ok, ok. Jeez people, she’s my girlfriend’s daughter. That’s it.” Kelley got out. 

 

“Get some Kells!” Kling whooped, everyone laughed.

 

Everything seemed to calm down after that. Carli came back with Haley and they all sat down and played games. Haley bonded well with the team, Pinoe was holding her breath the whole night hoping Haley doesn’t say anything to reveal who her mom was. It wasn’t until Alex asked Haley what her mom does for a living after Haley curiously asked if she played soccer like Kelley. 

 

“Yea I play with Kelley. What does your mama do?” Alex asked, this young girl was very smart for such a young age. She reminded her of Kelley who was always talkative.

 

Kelley’s eyes widened and she internally prayed to whatever god or greater force that the child would keep her mouth shut. But of course Haley was too innocent  for her own good.

 

“My mommy catches the soccer ball.” Haley said imitating Hope standing in front of the goal.

 

“Ohh, your mommy’s a keeper?” Alex asked curious now, that Kelley didn’t tell her she was dating another soccer player.

 

“Where does she play?” Alex asked. Kelley just held her breath and shot a glance at Carli who was giving her a cautious look.

 

“Seattle Reign!!! My favorite team, she’s my favorite player!” The girl was so proud talking about her mom. Kelley’s eyes filled with panic and she interrupted their conversation.

 

“What about me?” Kelley asked pretending to be offended. 

 

“You’re my favorite too.” Haley comforted her jumping into her lap and giving her a big hug. Alex’s eyes snapped up widened in realization, so did most of the team.

 

“Hope freaking Solo.”  Alex said almost angrily. 

 

“Alex please, let’s not do this here. Or now.” Kelley pleaded, they were stuck in between a team and it felt like the team versus Kelley. 

 

“Alright game night over, out, out, the Captain says so.” Pinoe yelled loudly, everyone looked over at Carli who reluctantly nodded.

 

Alex by this point was fuming at Kelley. Kelley just kept her focus on Haley and smiled at her.

 

“Can you go with aunt Carli for a little bit baby?” Kelley asked kissing her on the forehead.

 

“Then I come back. Promise?” Haley asked her voice small. 

 

Kelley nodded, “I promise” She handed her to Carli and watched as everyone but Tobin and Alex stayed in the room.

 

Tobin just sat on her bed in the corner and quietly watched as Kelley turned to face Alex who was pacing back and forth.

 

“You mean to tell me you’re back with Hope. The person who recently trash talked me in an interview and left you broken months ago?” Alex saw the conflict in Kelley’s eyes but she continued.

 

“And what Kelley? She has a kid now so you think maybe this time she won’t throw you away like you’re nothing. Is your self-esteem really so low that you need to turn to Hope Solo to feel worthy? She’s not a good person Kelley, she’s unstable and toxic, and manipulative.”    
  
Kelley reminded herself to be more grateful for Tobin’s quiet presence that grounded her and kept her calm. Kelley could feel tears brimming her eyes but she stood tall and looked Alex straight in the eyes.

 

“Alex, you’re my best friend. And hearing those words come from your mouth hurt more than you think. Hope has made mistakes and I’m not going to defend them. I’m going to say that I’m proud she has overcome those mistakes and has grown to be better. I’m going to say that she broke my heart but she wasn’t the only one who gave up on our relationship, I did too. We have our problems but we’re working them out.” Kelley replied calm and collected. 

 

Alex opened her mouth to reply but Kelley interrupted her.

 

“Get out Alex, we have practice tomorrow and if you stay I’ll say something I’m going to regret. So please for the love of god, get out of my hotel room.” Kelley said opening the door for her.

 

Tobin hopped up from her place on her bed and grabbed her phone.

 

“Come on Lex, let’s go watch a movie or something. Let’s all calm down.” Tobin said walking out the door with her. She turned looked over her shoulder and offered Kelley a small smile.    
  


As much as Kelley wanted to cry or punch something or vent, she knew that Haley wanted to spend time with her so she sucked it up and found her way to Carli’s room. 

 

“Are you ok?” Carli asked her.

 

“Yea, I’m going to be.” Kelley said offering her a strong smile. Something that Kelley has learned in the past year is how to fake a strong presence. How to put up walls without looking like she was putting up walls. Except this time it was directed at the team, not Hope. 

 

The duo ended up watching Haley’s favorite movie, Mulan. They sung along to every song and pretended to fight each other with imaginary swords. It filled Kelley’s heart with love when Haley fell asleep snuggled into her on the bed. Kelley got out of bed without waking her and brought her phone to the bathroom.

 

She dialed Hope’s number and let out a breath of relief when she answered.

 

“Hey Kelley, everything good?” Hope asked.

 

“Yea, she met everyone and we watched Mulan, she’s asleep now.” Kelley replied.

 

“Of course she would rope you into watching Mulan you just can’t say no to the Solo pout.” Hope laughed. 

 

“Hey something happened, please try not to freak out. Haley accidentally said that her mom played for the Reign and everyone kinda figured out it was you. Alex and I got into a fight and she yelled at me.” Kelley’s voice quivered. 

 

“Do you want me to come pick Haley up? Baby are you ok?” Hope asked frantically.

 

“Babe, I’m gonna be ok, pick her up tomorrow I’m really glad I get to spend some time with her.” Kelley slowly calmed down listening to Hope’s voice.

 

“I care about you and I just wish I was there to hold you right now.” Hope replied. 

 

“It’s ok baby. Get some sleep.” Kelley replied. She signed and slipped into bed beside Haley. About an hour later she heard Tobin sneaking into the room but she ignored her. She didn’t really feel like talking right now, even if she knew Tobin meant well. Kelley just rolled over and let herself succumb into a light slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I wanna continue this. Maybe? IDK

Hope picked up Haley a little before Kelley had to go into practice. 

“Kelley, I’m sorry about last night.” Hope sighed as she strapped Haley into the rental car she picked up this morning. Kelley helped throw some of her stuff in the trunk.

 

“Hope, it’s ok. We’re in this together. Are you ok with this? The team knowing.” Kelley asked her eyebrows knitting together. Hope closed the backseat door and wiped her hands on her jeans.

  
“I’m terrified, not because I’m scared of getting judged but because I’m scared of how I could change how people perceive you.” 

  
Kelley’s heart dropped, how could Hope think that she would ruin her image? In her eyes Hope was the image of perfection.

 

“Baby, you complete me. I don’t care what anyone thinks or says.” Kelley wrapped Hope in a big hug and kissed her on the cheek.

 

“I’ll see you Friday night?” Kelley asked, rifling through her duffel bag. 

 

“Of course.” Hope smiled, looking down at what Kelley was looking for. Kelley finally felt what she was looking for and pulled it out.

 

She handed a drawstring bag to Hope, “I thought you two might want to rep some O’hara jerseys on Friday?” Hope broke out in a giant smile and kissed her.

 

“Only for you O’hara, only for you.” Kelley smiled into their kiss and zipped back her duffel and swung it back around her shoulders. She patted Hope on the butt and walked away.

 

“Drive safe.” Kelley said.

 

“I promise.” Hope replied getting into the car and starting it. Kelley stood in front of the hotel and watched them pull away onto the busy street. 

 

Of course there were some stares as she entered back into the lobby where everyone was currently camped out waiting for Dawn and Jill and the rest of the staff to get their bus loaded.

  
Kelley walked to where Ali was perched on Ashlyn’s lap. 

 

“Hey Kriegy, I guess I owe you guys an explanation.” Kelley said bowing her head a little bit.

 

“Nope, I’m happy that she makes you happy Kelley. But keep in mind what happened the first time. I care a lot about you and I really don’t want to see you that hurt again. Who you love under what circumstance is not for me to judge or any of my business. So you don’t owe me an explanation. Just a promise that love is not worth destroying yourself over.” Ali said smiling at her. Kelley always thought that Ali was the wisest of all of her friends. Of course all of her teammates and friends are wise and have years of experience. But Ali, that women speaks truths with a certain softness that just makes you feel like everything is going to be ok. She speaks with such depth and love that you just want to lay down your walls and surrender your facade. 

  
Kelley gratefully reached out to her and wrapped her in a hug.

 

“That was beautiful Ali, I needed that thank you.” Kelley said offering Ashlyn’s hair a small tousle. 

 

Dawn eventually lugged all her stuff into the lobby and announced their schedule for the day. Kelley was so thankful that it was going to be a very physically taxing day, it meant that she would only be concentrated on soccer. 

 

They started with a light weights session to warm up their bodies and went into a intense scrimmage before lunch. Kelley was put on a team with Alex, Becky, Mal, Allie, Ali, with Alyssa in goal. They were playing Tobin, Press, Dahlkemper, Kling, Pinoe, Ertz, with Ash in goal (much to Ali’s grumbling). 

 

It was a tight scrimmage but Tobin’s team came out winning by a header assisted by Christen to Pinoe. They all went to lunch still trash talking the other team.

 

For a while during lunch it felt like nothing really changed and the atmosphere wasn’t as tense as this morning and last night. At lunch Kelley smiled at a photo of Hope and Haley on the beach building sandcastles and playing soccer (of course). She held up her phone to show Ali and Ashlyn. The three of them were sitting at a seperate booth because the other tables were too crowded for their liking. 

 

“Dude, Haley’s really cute. It’s a shame I couldn’t spend more time with her last night. I would’ve totally become her favorite aunty.” Ashlyn grinned at her lightheartedly.

 

Kelley rolled her eyes, “I’m pretty sure Carli has that role pretty locked down Ash.”

 

Ashlyn scoffed in disbelief and pretended to look hurt. “You just wait, O’hara.” Ali just laughed at her girlfriend’s antics.

 

“I’m happy that they make you this happy Kelley.” Ali said giving Kelley back her phone.

 

Kelley just smiled back and nodded. 

 

The team ended the day with fitness testing, of course being the overachievers they are Kelley and Ali tried to one up each other every round. Eventually they both collapsed at round 60 both breaking the new record. The whole team whistled and cheered but they were too busy flopping on the ground to care. 

 

That night Kelley fell right asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.It was a deep dreamless slumber that lasted all the way to morning.

 

She was currently on the bus next to Alex, they were both silent listening to their music. Alex was doing her visuals with her eyes shut tight. It made her think back to the short time that her and Hope were bus buddies. Hope was always calm and collected on the bus, but inside that was far from the truth. Kelley always said that being nervous meant that she was ready. 

 

She felt unusually calm, like she finally belonged. She was starting for the national team, something she had dreamed of since she was 6. And most of all the people she loves are cheering for her in the crowd. It made her feel strong, like she could conquer anything. Sure her and hope had only been back together for a few months but they had been together for years before Hope had been suspended. And Haley came barreling in her life and stole her heart and quite frankly, Kelley  doesn’t want it back. She knew that her heart belonged to the two of the most loyal, compassionate, and loving girls. 

 

The roar of the fans fueled the adrenaline rushing through her body. She felt every bit of energy through her nerves. It was a fast-paced game, Kelley wanted badly to with against Japan, there was always this unspoken rivalry with Japan since they lost to them.

 

The crowd went crazy when Alex headed in a goal assisted by Megan. Kelley threw her hands up in the air and ran towards her teammates celebrating, it felt so good. What felt even better was when she crossed a long ball to Mal and it ended up going past the keeper and into the goal. Everyone was on their feet going crazy, their right back just scored. Kelley’s first reason was to turn towards where Hope and Haley were seated above the bench and she beamed at them. She threw her finger up in the air displaying a number one and kissed it. Then she was tackled by her teammates in hugs.

 

She saw Hope going crazy in the stands waving her flag and jumping up and down. It made Kelley play a fantastic game, she was consistently winning 50/50 balls and scoring. The game went by like a blur, soon enough everyone was standing off their seats and cheering as the refs blew the whistle to signal the end of the game. Kelley grabbed her water and was quite surprised when Alex came over and wrapped her into a hug.

 

“You played awesome, baby horse.” Kelley playfully slapped her on the back and grinned.

  
“Not as good as my squirrel.”  Alex said and she nodded towards the stands.

  
“Go get your girls.” Alex said smiling at Kelley. Kelley grinned back at her giantly.

 

“Thanks, Alex.” Kelley said kissing her on the cheek and heading towards where Haley and Hope were seated.

 

Haley’s face lit up as Kelley walked towards her and she immediately reached her hand out for Kelley who took her down into her arms. Kelley’s heart melted at the toothy grinned girl in her arms. 

 

“Did you like the game sweety?” Kelley asked looking at the girl.

 

Haley nodded excitedly, “You scored!” She squealed imitating Kelley’s celebrating. Hope looked down at her daughter and Kelley and it warmed her heart.

  
“I’ll meet you two in the back parking lot? You riding back with us?” Hope bent down and asked her. Kelley nodded, “Of course.” 

 

Everyone in the locker room took turns playing with Haley while Kelley changed and grabbed her stuff. She swung her back over her shoulder and walked hand in hand with Haley through the back exit where there wouldn’t be fans. Not that she didn’t want to see any fans. She  always tries to sign everything and smile and interact with every fan but today she only signed a bit. She was anxious to get out of the arena to go celebrate with her family. That hit her hard, she thought of them as family. Kelley shook the thought from her head and kept moving tugging the girl along who seemed interested in everything.

 

Hope had pulled her rental suv to the back entrance and Kelley strapped Haley into her booster seat before throwing her stuff in the trunk and getting in.

 

Kelley put on her seat belt and let out a breath relaxing into her seat. She saw Hope looking at her with an amused smile. Kelley raised her eyebrows, “What?” Kelley asked as Hope pulled out of the parking lot.

 

“My girlfriend is a superstar.” Hope said not realizing what she said.

 

“Girlfriend huh?” Kelley asked and Hope stuttered, her face turning 50 shades of red.

 

“Uhh, sorry, uh..didn’t mean to say-” Kelley put her hand on Hope’s arm and gave it a squeeze, “It’s fine babe, I mean that’s what I wanna be.”

 

Hope drove them back to the their hotel downtown, Kelley decided that she wanted to spend the last night she had there and she’d swing by early morning to pick up the rest of her stuff.

 

She was excited about how well she played at the game but the camp left her exhausted. She just wanted to curl up and sleep. Hope nudged her awake lightly, Kelley yawned and unbuckled her seatbelt. 

 

“Can you grab Hal, I don’t want to wake her. I have to grab our stuff.” Hope asked, Kelley nodded and opened the door. She gently opened the backdoor and unbuckled Haley from her booster seat. The girl was knocked out, Kelley hoisted her up and laid her head on her shoulders.

 

It took them awhile to get showered and settled in. Kelley was laying on Hope’s chest. Hope stroking her hair. 

 

“I want this, everyday.” Kelley muttered, her mind in a far away place. Hope shifted on her side to face her.

 

“What?” She asked her eyes scanning Kelley’s face.

 

“This, you and Haley, and soccer. I want it all together. I want to wake up to you. I want to take Haley to school. To watch her grow up. If you’ll have me.” Kelley admitted.

 

Hope couldn’t suppress her grin, “Of course I want you. I want you in Haley’s life, whether as a mom or an aunt. Whichever capacity you’re comfortable with, we’ll wean her into the idea.”

Kelley looked up at Hope and she fell more in love. This was never something she saw coming, but it was the best thing that has ever happened to her. 

 

“I’ve always wanted to be a mom, I never thought that it would be while I was playing soccer. But Hope, I can’t describe it. From the second I met her she stole my heart. I don’t know when she started feeling like mine, but I feel that way...I do.” Kelley admitted. 

 

“Well Baby, she is yours. She adores you, and you’re so good with her.” Hope said wrapping her up in an embrace.

 

“Let’s go to sleep.” Kelley muttered. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

They planned to sleep in a little longer than usual since Kelley didn’t have to grab her stuff until after noon but Haley has a internal clock like no other. She woke the couple up by cannon balling her way between them for morning cuddles.  “Oof baby you’re getting so big.” Hope muttered sleepily into Haley’s hair. 

 

“Mommy I’m hungry.” She pouted turning around to face Hope. Hope looked at Kelley for some help but the freckled girl just snuggled more into her blankets smirking. “Okay, why don’t you go get dressed like a big girl while we get ready.” Haley nodded climbing out of bed untangling herself from the sheets and padded out their room. Hope groaned into her pillow, “I really wanted to sleep in today.”

 

Kelley rubbed her eyes and got out of bed rifling through her bag for some clean clothes. 

 

“You’re getting old, solo.”

 

Hope snorted and threw a pillow at her head. They got dressed and drove a few blocks to an IHOP that Kelley found on google. Kelley ordered the biggest omelet on the menu. Of course Hope rolled her eyes wondering how her girlfriend was the fittest player on the team (not that she minded of course;). 

 

They knew that this was a good time to bring up their relationship to Haley since Kelley has spent enough time with her for it not to be a normal relationship. 

 

“Hey Hal, can Mommy and Kelley talk to you about something?” Haley looked up from her plate of fruit she was chewing on and nodded, licking her fingers. “Kelley is mommy’s girlfriend.”Haley nodded, “okay.” She said before turning her attention back on her food. 

 

“That means she’s going to be around a lot more is that okay?” Kelley looked at the young girl nervously not sure what it say. 

 

Haley just looks at her and smiles, “Yay! More Kelley games?” She bounces excitedly in her seat. 

 

Hope laughs, “ We’ll see baby, we’ll see.”

 

Hope looks at Kelley who has been quiet through this whole conversation. Kelley smiles at her and kisses her on the cheek. 

 

Haley kisses Kelley on the cheek and hugs her tightly when they arrive back at the hotel the team is staying at.  “I’ll see you soon okay Hal-bear?” She kisses her head and ruffles her hair. “Okay, don’t forget me!” Haley says getting back in her car seat. 

 

Kelley fakes a look of hurt, “How could I forget my biggest fan?!” Hope closes the trunk and hands Kelley her team USA duffel bag. Kelley wraps her up in a warm hug pressing butterfly kisses to her collarbone.  “I’m gonna miss you both so much.” She muttered into Hope’s shoulder. 

 

“Maybe we’ll visit.” Hope says. Kelley lifts her head up and grins, “wait really!” Hope lifts her eyebrows and smiles, “I said maybe.” Kelley shrugs and kisses her, “So basically yes.” Hope rolls her eyes, knowing there’s no point in arguing with her. 

 

Alex was laying on Tobin’s empty bed when Kelley walked into the room. Portland had the earliest flight out of Orlando so she was probably already 20,000 feet in the air already. “Hey.” Kelley greeted her, she sat down across on her own messy bed. “I just wanted to say sorry officially. I know we had a thing yesterday but I wanted to make sure you knew I’m sorry.” Alex looked at her shyly, her hands nervously tugging at the bottom of her grey sweatshirt.  “I know Alex, I’m sorry too. For overreacting, I know you were just looking out for me,” 

 

Kelley swung her legs on the bed and leaned against the headboard. Alex was quiet for a second her eyebrows scrunched up like she was thinking deeply about what she was going to say next. “You know I just want you to be happy right Kelley? That’s all I ever want for you.” She finally says after a moment of thinking. 

 

Kelley nodded, “I know Al, you don’t want me to get hurt. But I have to try, there’s this feeling I can’t describe I just know I have to try with her.” 

 

Alex nods and smiles, “Then you have to try, I saw how happy you were with Haley. It took her about 5 seconds to steal my heart.” 

 

Kelley laughs and shrugs, “She gets it from her mom.” 

 

“Do you ever want to be her mom?” Alex asks curiously, Kelley has always talked about being a mother one day.

 

“It scares me Alex.” Kelley admits. 

 

“Good things are scary sometimes.”

 

And they are most of the time. Like the first time Kelley worked up the courage to finally kiss Hope. She knew that older girl liked her, they had been dancing around the topic for months before she made a move. She was scared but it was the best move she’s ever made. Or her first time at national team camp. She was 15 and scared out of her mind that she would suck compared to the other players. But then she met Tobin and Lauren and Christen and they all made her feel like part of the team immediately. When she got ankle surgery she was terrified of how it could impact her career, but she came back faster and stronger. 

 

Maybe scary isn’t a bad thing. At least she hopes so.

 


End file.
